Mountain Boys
by sweetfur
Summary: Chapter three coming soon! STANKYLE SLASH! Strong slash later on, be warned.
1. Sometimes, hockey practice can wait

There WILL be a **HOT **second part to this. Not much to say. I wrote this quickly and haven't really read over it yet, so I apologize for any mistakes.

**STAN/KYLE SLASH**

I don't own any of these characters, I guess. Except for that kid, Jason. I made him up. :)

**This is PART ONE**

People who review: I LOVE you! I'm so flattered that people actually enjoy my fics. PLEASE keep reviewing, **I'll be more inclined to write if people review**.

**REVIEW!**

-----

Stan smiled into his pillow, taking comfort in the warmth of Kyle's body wrapped around his own. The comforter had slid down to their waists, the sheet tangled with their feet. The early morning light was starting to creep in over the mountains, reaching Stan's eyelids. He cringed slightly, suddenly aware of the fact that he had morning wood. He slowly began to sit up, peeling himself away from Kyle's warm body. Stan rubbed his eyes, groaning, as he stood up and padded his way to the bathroom.

The toilet flushed, and the still bleary-eyed boy reappeared. Stan paused at Kyle's window. Sunlight was just beginning to outline the Rockie's jagged peaks, reflecting against the snow. Most of the sky was still dark. Stan yawned. It was way too fucking early to be up. He crossed the room, diving back into bed and snuggling up to Kyle. Kyle's back was turned to him, and he wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing the nape of his neck.

"Mmphmm..." Kyle murmured, rolling over and automatically embracing Stan's chest. Stan smiled, meeting his boyfriends lips. Kyle's eyes slowly opened and he pulled away, a lopsided grin playing on his lips. "Morning, Marsh." He nuzzled Stan's neck affectionately. Stan cuddled deeper into Kyle's muscular chest. "Mmmm. Let's sleep in. Get up around nine, or maybe ten." Stan grinned into Kyle's flesh.

"Sounds great, but we have hockey practice."

"Fuck hockey. We can get more exercise in bed." Stan grunted, burrowing deeper.

A naughty grin graced Kyle's handsome face. "Good point." He kissed Stan's head and slid his hands down Stan's chest, pausing at the trickle of dark hair below his navel.

Stan groaned huskily, instantly awake. His testosterone never failed him in the morning.

He slid back up to meet Kyle's lips, sucking hungrily, grabbing Kyle's head.

The ebony-haired boy's heart beat like crazy as Kyle eagerly kissed back, sucking on his lips. Stan fought back, asserting his dominance, he rolled over, pinning Kyle down. Kyle's eyes flashed, reaching down and stroking Stan's erection, slowly, teasingly. Stan tried to sustain his control, but who was he kidding? He shuddered into to Kyle's chest, giving into the pleasure. Kyle gripped him harder, but Stan fought off the urge to give in with all his strength. Regaining control, he pushed his boyfriend down again, running his tongue over Kyle's collar bone. Kyle moaned lightly as Stan's hand snaked down, grasping his member like a joystick. Stan's lips sunk back into Kyle's with a passion, his tongue running over Kyle's perfect teeth.

Sunlight slowly began to drizzle into the room, chasing out the dark. Fog slid over the peaks of the mountains, exposing them to the pristine air.

Thirty miles away, snow sunk in on itself, sliding down the side of it's mountain in a roaring avalanche.

In Kyle's bed, another sort of avalanche was on the verge of taking place.

His body trembled as Stan's thumb gently pressed into the tender skin of his frenulum, his lips still tangled around Kyle's tongue. Kyle's arms pressed Stan closer to his own body, hands exploring the small of Stan's back. Their eyes met in a heated second locking in cupidity, both boys panting in excitement, their hair messed from sleep, their bodies sharing heat. Kyle let his head lean into Stan's divine chest, feeling the intense touch. Stan's eyes were brazen, his mouth curved into a devious, proud leer. He bit at Kyle's lips, pressing harder, letting his hand rub, taking in his boyfriend's delirium.

Kyle's back arched and he let out a throaty moan, feeling himself start to come already. Stan knew his weak spot. He closed his eyes and sunk back into his pillow as waves of pleasure began to wash over him. Seconds before he reached his peak, Stan stopped, suddenly distracted. Kyle groaned in agony, looking at Stan with pleading, desperate eyes. Stan ignored him, cocking his head to one side. His face suddenly paled.

"Shit!" he gasped, scrambling off of Kyle and falling onto the unused sleeping bag on the floor. Sheila Broflovski had found out about her son and Stan's relationship in a rather unpleasant way, although she refused to address it. She just went around and acted as if the incident had never occurred. So, of course she would be expecting Stan to be sleeping on the floor, not in her son's bed, and especially not jerking her son off. Stan was surprised that Sheila even let him in her house after their falling out, and he didn't want to test her patience.

He slid into the sleeping bag, trying to look like he had been there all night, after wiping Kyle's pre-cum under the pillow.

Kyle could hear his mother's aggressive footfalls coming towards his door now, and he tried to catch his breath, unable to stop panting. He shifted the sheets over his head and prayed she wouldn't notice that the grey sweat pants Stan had been sleeping in, were on the floor.

The two boys held their breath, waiting for the door to bang open, but it didn't. Instead, they heard Sheila's footsteps veer in to Ike's room next door.

After a few moments of waiting, just to be safe, Stan crawled back up into Kyle's bed. He kissed Kyle's cheek, sorry that the moment of passion had passed. Kyle grinned back at him, gently caressing his sinewy chest. Stan put a strong arm around Kyle's own athletic body, cuddling up next to him. Kyle embraced him, kissing him quickly.

"Later." He promised, sighing into Stan's presence.

Outside, the mountains sighed too, a breeze sifting through the pines, blowing snow into powdery tornados.

-----

Kyle's eyes drifted open, focusing on the glaring mountains outside his bedroom window. There was no way that they could pass up a day like today. The snow was fresh, the day was (fairly) young, and their boards were waxed. Knowing Kenny, he'd most likely skipped hockey practice too to hit the slopes. He smiled. His mom had obviously forgotten that they even had practice today. Otherwise she'd be banging on the door, yelling at them to wake up. Or maybe she'd just open the door and use physical force.

The digital clock on his bedside table read 9:37 am. It felt so good to sleep in. Kyle glanced at Stan, who was still fast asleep, his hair messy, snoring softly. One arm was gently resting on Kyle's chest. His mouth was slightly ajar, and Kyle could feel Stan's warm breath tickle his neck.

At this moment, everything felt perfect. They were the gods of Park County High, Stan, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe and himself made up the school's most elite and notorious group. They didn't mean to be the royalty of the student body, it just sort of happened. Stan was, and always had been, the ringmaster. All the girls, and quite possibly many of the guys, would stare at him like hungry dogs. He was, in everyone's eyes, the epitome of perfection.

People would whisper their names in the hallways, and for fleeting moments, crowds would form around those who knew the most.

But there were some people who worked even harder than the others to dig up dirt on these kids. People like Eric Cartman. Cartman had been dropped from the group due to his spiteful personality, and now he was pissed. But who cared about Cartman? Not even he could ruin their unintentional empire.

They were Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, two of the most spoken names in the county.

-----

Kyle quietly pulled a Vail shirt over his head, careful as not to wake Stan. He slid a hat over his rough hair, strapping his Quiksilver snow goggles over it. He snatched his cell, flipping it open and hitting his 2nd speed dial. Kenny picked up on the 3rd ring, breathless.

"Yeah?"

"Kenny, dude, you already out on the slopes?"

"Yeah, I'm at Devil's Pass. You coming out?"

"When I can wake Stan up." Kyle laughed. "How about we meet at the foot of Huntsman, by that old cabin on the north face?"

"Sure. I can make it there in about 20 minutes, sound okay?"

"Yup. We'll see ya there."

Kyle hung up, tossing the phone on his dresser. He grabbed his Flow Diskord board, poking his sleeping boyfriend with it. "Get up man, we're meeting Kenny."

-----

Stan groaned as he pulled on his clothes and boarding gear. "Shit dude. How early did Kenny wake up?"

Kyle shrugged. "Knowing him, probably not too long ago. He's out at Devil's Pass so it'll take him awhile to get to Huntsman."

"Good." Stan rolled his eyes. "I'm fucking hungry."

"Should I call to see if anyone else wants to go up with us?" Kyle yawned, reaching for his phone again.

"Yeah, fine." Stan called over his shoulder, heading for the door, his Lamar board already tucked under his arm. "Just wait 'till we've eaten something."

Kyle followed him out of the room, already punching in Clyde Donovan's number.

Stan rolled his eyes again. "Call Craig while you're at it. And Clyde. Maybe Token too."

"I _am_ calling Clyde." Kyle grunted, listening to his phone.

They plodded down the stairs, thankful that they were the best players on the hockey team. It's not like they really _need_ to practice, right?

-----

Stan's head nodded to the beat of Sugarcult's "Do it Alone", fingers drumming on the steering wheel. The SUV sailed around each icy bend of the mountain overpass with precision. The music blared loudly, competing with the boy's ruckus. Clyde was slouched in the passenger seat next to him, Kyle and some of the other guys messing around in the back. Clyde rolled down the window and lit a cigarette, exhaling a plume of smoke into the wind.

His warm, honey eyes glanced at Stan. "Think you could hook me up with Bebe?"

Stan shrugged. "Bet so. She's not too hard to charm."

Clyde nodded, taking another drag. "Wendy still with Kenny?"

Stan nodded his head, steering into a sharp turn around a rocky outcrop. "Yeah."

"Lucky bastard." Clyde mumbled. He exhaled out the window. "Doesn't that bother you, man?"

"Nah. They're my friends, I'm not going to give them any shit."

Clyde nodded again. "Pretty noble of you."

Stan chuckled, brushing some ebony hair back under his hat. "Guess so." He turned the volume up as a +44 song came on.

There was a burst of laughter from the back, and a balled up tissue was thrown into the front seat. Stan frowned at it and tossed it to Clyde.

"What the hell is this?" Clyde snapped, turning to face the other guys.

Craig was laughing so hard, he was practically in tears. "I-it's full...of...Ja-Jas-Jason's cu-...cum." He managed to get out before dissolving into hysterics again.

"Fuck!" Clyde barked, tossing the offending tissue out the window. Stan, slammed on the breaks, causing the SUV to skid a little. He turned around to face Jason. "Go pick it up. It's your stuff, you get it." He laughed, as Kyle, who was next to Jason, shoved the boy out the door. Stan hit the accelerator, taking off, leaving Jason in the middle of the road.

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLES!" They heard him scream. Everyone erupted in laughter again.

"Think he'll get to the top before we're done for the day?" Token asked.

"Yeah, it's not that far now." Stan smiled, eager to get on the mountain.

Kenny was already there when they pulled up. Everyone piled out of the SUV, greeting him and pulling their boards out of the back.

Stan sauntered over to Kenny, thumping him on the back.

"Wanna go around to the East face?" Kenny asked, fiddling with his bindings. Stan was going to agree, but he was distracted by Kyle, who was shoving Craig into the snow, white speckling his messy hair.

"Nah. Let's head over to Devil's Gate." A grinned speared his face. Devil's Gate was full of rocky overpasses and crevices, a perfect place for him and Kyle to sneak off and take care of some unfinished business.

Kenny nodded. "Sounds good. Haven't been out there in awhile. Do you think everyone's up to such a hard slope?"

"Yeah. I think they can handle it. We better go back and get Jason though. He's taking too long."

"You left Jason somewhere?"

"Yeah. He was jacking it in my car or something."

On the way back to his SUV, twirling the keys in one hand, Stan caught Kyle's eye. "Devil's Gate." He winked, grinning like a criminal.

Kyle winked his yellow eye, grinning back.

Damn, he could hardly wait to rip off Kyle's coat and go down on him.

Stan licked his lips, slamming the car door and revving the engine, flicking Clyde's cigarette butt out the window in the brown haired boy's general direction.

----

Sweetfur **(The second part will be added soon!)**


	2. A Storm Warning is the warning to heed

CHAPTER TWO:3 For those of you who didn't see my deviantART journal, this has now become more than a oneshot with two parts. I'll be adding to this as often as I can. This chapter may not be as long as I wanted it to be, but I need to stop and think of what I want to do next with this... I don't know how long this whole story will last, but it may very well go on for awhile.

Please review! Anonymous reviews are now **ENABLED**. ;

I didn't bother to edit this, so I apologize in advance for any errors. :)

---

Their sex was that of a teenage boy's, rough, sweaty, pure, simple, yet passionate. It was a mix of aggression and love, one that neither boy could really comprehend. Their sex was rough and hot with the smell of their bodies, entangled and slick with perspiration, as if they had just won a football game, faces dirtied, but shining, pumped with testosterone. Stan had always found Kyle irresistibly hot. Even a simple smile from him could send Stan's heart pounding like a stallion's tremendous hooves. His messed, rusty-reddish-brown hair would turn up a little at the ends, alluring eyes, one a deep green and the other a bright yellow, a sharp, breathtaking grin, teeth more perfect than a crocodile's, and his brawny body, all in the same package. Anything Kyle did could start Stan panting like a dog, although he'd never admit that. Stan was always fighting to be the dominant one, asserting himself over Kyle, even though Kyle put up a hell of a fight. And often won. He didn't like to admit it, but his boyfriend had total control over him. The brawl for dominance became an aggressive, animal-like struggle in their sex, becoming a heated game. Whoever could get on top and last the longest without losing control was the king. Stan had tricked Kyle once, stashing a short piece of rope under a pillow, and, when he had his boyfriend pinned down, whipping out the rope and tying Kyle's wrists behind his back. Kyle had thrashed about, straining at his restraint, but finally gave into Stan's soft, wandering mouth with a shuddering sigh.

---

Stan's heart was now pounding in anticipation as the group neared Devil's Gate. Kyle's eyes would lock on his for a spilt second, practically gleaming. He would feel a tickling tingle in the deep pit of his stomach, an irresistible feeling buzzing in his head.In his mind, his hands were already on Kyle's gorgeous body, rubbing, caressing. His eyes half closed, nibbling his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

They took a few runs, Stan, Kyle and Kenny showing off to the cheers of the group, going off high jumps, performing their well-mastered tricks. After their fourth time down, Stan couldn't concentrate anymore. The way Kyle's adorable hair was turning up at the ends was driving him crazy.

Stan sauntered up to his friend, brushing shoulders casually. The rest of the group had started to descend the mountain again, and this was their chance. The two boys eagerly stumbled over each other, falling between two boulders a few yards away. Kyle fell onto Stan, wrapping his arms around Stan's thick neck. Stan moaned huskily, sinking into to Kyle's lips. One of Kyle's canines sliced against his tongue, and he tasted blood, but didn't pause, pushing the other boy against the rock as hard as he could. Kyle gave a grunt as his head pounded in pain, but he didn't leave Stan's warm lips. He gripped Stan's shoulders roughly, dominating their kiss and angling Stan's head. Stan didn't resist at first, but let his friend take the reins, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. After a second more of aggressive kissing, Stan pressed his growing erection into Kyle's leg, urging him to hurry. Kyle took the Element hat off Stan's head, stroking his hair. Stan ran his tongue down Kyle's neck, beginning to unzip his coat. His heart raced, feeling how aroused his boyfriend was, and he stroked the front of Kyle's pants, making him quaver in longing.

Kyle hurriedly unzipped Stan's coat, pulling it down from his shoulders, and sliding off his shirt, warming his hands on his lover's flesh. A bitter wind whistled around the boulders, causing Stan to shiver. Kyle ignored this, already driven too far to reverse. The cold bit at Stan's bare skin and numbed his heaving chest. His breath collected in the air as Kyle's tongue traced it's way over his bare shoulders and down his chest, gracing each nipple with his lips and then using light, almost painful bites to tease the sensitive flesh, as his hands made their way down, stroking Stan's washboard abs with his fingertips. Stan moaned, backing Kyle up against the rock and struggling to keep him there. Kyle wrapped his strong arms around Stan's shoulders, giving him an aggressive kiss. The ebony-haired boy smiled into Kyle's lips, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his companion's pants. Kyle's lips moved to his ear, nibbling gently. Stan's body shook in pleasure, his hand slipping into Kyle's boxers and grasping him. Stan blushed slightly, even though he had done this many times. Kyle encouraged him with a soft groan, thrusting into his hand. Stan kissed him, moving his tongue along his teeth.

A distant shout drew them from each other, making them freeze. Snow had started to come down heavily, the wind whipping around the face of the rock with force.

"Fuck." Kyle murmured, straightening out his rumpled clothes and zipping his jacket. Stan suddenly realized how painful the cold was on his bare chest, and hurried to find his now damp shirt, and throw it over his head. Kyle grabbed Stan's coat and pressed it into his arms, then located the discarded Oakley snow goggles and Element hat, tossing them to his friend.

They could hardly see through the now heavy drape of snow, but stumbled out of their crevice. A figure was calling and approaching them quickly, waving it's arms. Both boy's recognized their friend's voice.

"Kenny!" Stan grabbed the blond boy's arm, stopping him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Waiting in the cars. This is going to be a huge storm, we have to get the fuck out of here!" Kenny shouted over the scream of wind.

Stan and Kyle dug their boards out of the snow, running behind Kenny, back to where they had left their cars.

"Everyone thinks that you two went on to some more difficult slopes." Kenny informed them before they reached the two parked cars. They threw their boards in the back of Stan's SUV with the other's. Kyle hopped in with the boards, leaning over the backseat. Stan slammed the back shut and ran around to the front, clambering into the driver's seat. He revved the engine and turned on the heat, apologizing to the boys who had been waiting.

The door to Kenny's pickup truck slammed shut and the headlights flashed on. Stan could see that Tweek sat next to Kenny in the passenger seat of the cab, and several of the guys were in the back, slowly being blanketed with snow, but laughing. Stan realized that his own car was full, wondering how they had all managed to get up here in the first place.

Kenny's tires squealed with a start, crunching over the fresh snow, heading back towards the small road. Stan hit the gas, following in his tracks.

---

The storm became harsher and soon the back of Kenny's pickup was piled with snow. The guys sitting back there had buried themselves in it to retain their body heat.

It took two and a half hours to get down the mountain, Taking Back Sunday was blaring in the SUV, everyone arguing about various things and roughhousing.

Stan struggled to follow Kenny's taillights, even though the truck was only ten feet away. Snow and wind pelted against the vehicle, the world a thrashing blur of white. Stan fumbled for his phone on the dashboard, turning to Clyde who was next to him, in the passenger seat. He was engrossed in an old Playboy issue, so Stan tossed the phone into the back.

"Somebody call Kenny and tell him he's driving way too fucking fast. I keep losing him."

There was a roar in the back as everyone fought for the cell phone.

Nate, a scruffy haired, green eyed boy came out victorious, snatching the phone and punching in Kenny's number.

"You probably can't see him because the lights are on inside this car..." Clyde mumbled from behind his magazine. Stan glanced at him.

"Yeah, but we need to be able to see in here. I wouldn't trust any of you in the dark."

Clyde smirked, his eyes still on the magazine, nodding his head.

The phone was tossed back into Stan's lap.

"Kenny says he's stopped to wait for you." Nate informed him.

"Shit. I hope we didn't veer off the road or something." Stan groaned, straining to see through the dense curtain of white.

Kenny's taillights eventually appeared through the white, only a few feet ahead of them.

"Sucks to be the guys in the truck bed." he laughed as one of them flipped him off, grinning.

"Stan, you got that portable DVD player up there?" Kyle called from the back. Stan nodded, reaching over to the glove compartment and producing the DVD player along with a CD case containing various DVDs of _Viva La Bam_, _Jackass_, and _Family Guy _episodes. He handed them back to the other guys, who immediately started rifling through the CD case, arguing over what to watch.

"God, this is taking for-fucking-ever." Stan complained, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. They were inching along at less than five miles an hour.

Next to him, Clyde nodded, tossing the Playboy to the floor. "What other runs did you and Kyle go on?"

Stan turned the music off, and looked at him, running a hand through his black hair. "Oh, we went around to that rocky place a little south of Devil's Gate."

Clyde whistled, impressed. "I can hardly get down to that place, let alone attempt those rocks."

Stan nodded, mildly empathetic. "It's a rough place."

The first chords of _Viva La Bam's _theme music came from the backseat as the SUV slowly crawled down the mountain, snow pelting the windows.

---

Football was more than just a game. In South Park it was a lifestyle. The small mountain town's highschool team was the highest ranked in the state, drawing huge crowds to their games. Their coach was tough, making sure that his team knew that losing, wasn't an option. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Craig were the team's strongest players, each game resting on their shoulders. Struggling to balance their intense football practices, school work, and snow boarding was a difficult task, but they managed to just barely get by. Their muscles constantly ached from the exertion, dirt permanently graced their cheeks, and they might always smell of board wax, but it was worth it. Every game won for the football team, every victory for their snow boarding team, made it worth it. Of course their were other complications too. Soccer and hockey to name a few, but those were just for fun. Football was what they slaved over, hours and hours of practice, until it hurt to walk and their hair was plastered to their foreheads with sweat. The talented snow board team came next, spending every entire Sunday practicing, dusk till dawn, competing against other teams every month. Saturdays were their only days without any kind of practice. That was the day that they got to rest, waiting for the vicious cycle to start over again. The South Park Bull's defiantly had something to prove.

---

By the time they made it back into town, they'd gone through almost the entire 3rd season of _Viva La Bam_. Stan was starting to get a little more than irritated with his position as driver, and was starting to regret giving his friends the DVD player. He must of heard "The King of Rock 'N' Roll" a thousand times now. There was a deafening cheer when the sign stating 'Welcome to the town of South Park: Home of the South Park Bulls.' was illuminated by the headlights. Clyde, who had fallen asleep, was jolted awake, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. Stan yawned, shaking his hair out of his eyes and the sleep out of his head.

"Who's parents do you think are freaking out the most right now?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Kyle's parents being so overly protective.

"Kyle's. For sure." Nate yelled out. "They're probably freaking out, thinking that he took candy from a stranger or was lured into some creep's van!"

Kyle wrapped his arm tightly around Nate's neck from behind, leaning over the back seat, causing him to gag.

Stan smirked. "I'll make sure Kyle gets home first, then."

---

Sweetfur. Please remember to review. And anonymous reviews are now enabled!

Next chapter coming soon. (Faster than this one did!) XD


End file.
